brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brickfilming in the media
This is a collection of television news features and newspaper, magazine, and website articles that highlight or mention brickfilming and brickfilmers. Comcast on Demand From roughly 2007 to 2010, Comcast on Demand featured a channel named "LEGO TV"LEGO TV announcement on the LEGO Club website. The channel featured a variety of LEGO-themed programs, including official CGI LEGO animations, LEGO commercials, and brickfilmsEurobricks thread about LEGO TV. ** Featured brickfilms (incomplete) *** 30 Years: The Story of the Minifigure *** Go Miniman Go! *** Living in MeatSpace *** The Oven *** Space Police series *** LEGO Sport Champions series *** Jack Stone: We Salute You! *** The Most Pointless Adventure Ever *** Cars 2 Trailer in LEGO *** A number of winners of the LEGO Super Heroes Challenge *** Choose Your Own Storyline: The Fight For Paradise Hills Newspaper articles Wall Street Journal * In This Film Industry It Really Helps To Be a Blockhead by Andrew LaVallee - Oct 6, 2007 ** Features *** Cognizance by Michael J. Green *** Joshua Leasure of Brickfilms.com *** Frankenstein and Grace by Robinson Wood *** David Pagano *** Mirrored Perspective by Zach Macias *** Repent by Lewis Chen *** Nathan Wells ** Mentions *** The Magic Portal *** The LEGO Chainsaw Massacre *** Rise of the Empire *** Triumph of the Empire *** Robota *** The Letter *** Divine Intervention *** Special Deliverance The New York Times * Compressed Data: A New Kit From Lego For Auteurs of Bricks by Pamela Licalzi O'Connell - Jan. 15, 2001 ** Features *** Jason Rowoldt of Brickfilms.com *** Rick & Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World series by Q. Allan Brocka ** Mentions *** 2001: A LEGO Odyssey *** Titanic: LEGOs at Sea * TECHNOLOGY IN ART; Filmmakers Send a Message With Lego as the Medium by Sara Ivry - Nov. 15, 2001 ** Features *** Twelve Bucks by Rob Weychert *** Jason Rowoldt of Brickfilms.com *** Black versus Yellow by Russ Jensen ** Mentions *** Rick & Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World series by Q. Allan Brocka *** Girl * Lego Tinkered With Success, And Is Now Paying a Price by John Tagliabue - Dec. 25, 2001 ** Features *** Jason Rowoldt of Brickfilms.com * Lego Rejects a Bit Part in a Spinal Tap DVD by Andrew Adam Newman - Aug. 10, 2009 ** Features *** Tonight I'm Going to Rock You Tonight by Coleman Hickey The Guardian * Lego's Online Dream by Chloe Veltman - Jan. 31, 2001 ** Features *** Jason Rowoldt of Brickfilms.com * The best of July's cyber cinema by Kate Stables - Jul. 1, 2001 ** Features *** 2001: A LEGO Odyssey by Marc Atkin The Times * Microtrends: Brickfilms by Tom Whitwell, Nov 2, 2007 (full article hidden behind paywall) ** Features *** Brickfilms.com *** Frankenstein *** Robota *** Cognizance *** Infinity Squared Magazine articles Der Spiegel * 2001 - A Lego Odyssee by Meike Fries - August 29, 2001 ** Features *** ONE: A Space Odyssey by Spite Your Face Productions *** Monty Python and the Holy Grail in LEGO by Spite Your Face Productions ** Mentions ***Brickfilms.com ***''Ministry - "Thieves"'' by Jason Bardis ***''The Matrix Thief'' by CJ Doss ***''All of the Dead'' by Tony Mines and Tim Drage ***LEGO Studios ***''Jurassic Bark'' ***''Jewel Quest'' ***''Dino Cop'' ***LEGO Studios website ***''LegoLomo'' by Marcel Belledin ***''LegoLomo II'' by Marcel Belledin ***''LegoLomo III: Ninja'' by Marcel Belledin ***''LegoLomo IV: Black and White Horror'' by Marcel Belledin * Haie, Schurken, eckige Schädel - May 16, 2006 ** Features *** Vom Fischer und seiner Frau by Mirko Horstmann ** Mentions ***''ONE: A Space Odyssey'' by Spite Your Face Productions ***Mathias Mertens ***Steinerei ***''Robinson Crusoe - Teil 3: "Die Rettung"'' by Gregor Kanz ***''Das Gespenst von Canterville'' by Cornelius Koch and Theodor Becker ***''Max und Moritz'' by Inge Seemann and Petra Pfeffermann ***''Der Kaufmann von Venedig'' by "Holgor" ***''Sindbad und der Elfenbeinhändler'' by Sandra Möhn and Saskia Möhn Wired * Legos, Camera, Action! by Mark Robinson - Nov 1, 2003 ** Features *** A Wasted Journey and Words of Wisdom by Chris Salt Novamag *Brickbusters : Plongée dans le monde des films en Lego by Sébastien Broquet - March 2004 **Mentions ***Brickfilms.com ***''2001: A LEGO Odyssey'' by Marc Atkin ***''You Only LEGO Twice'' by 4 Guys, 1 Brain ***''LEGOs Are Not Enough'' by 4 Guys, 1 Brain ***''Monty Python and the Holy Grail in LEGO'' by Spite Your Face Productions ***LEGO Studios ***''The Matrix in 6 Minutes'' by Colin Jones ***Unknown Dobermann brickfilm ***Unknown Jaws brickfilm ***''The LEGO Chainsaw Massacre'' by Andy Thornbery ***''The Han Solo Affair'' by Spite Your Face Productions ***''Fell in Love with a Girl'' by ***''Die Helden von Bern'' by Florian Plag, Martin Seibert, and Ingo Steidl ***''LSW Project'' by Alban Nanty (includes interview with Nanty) Website articles/videos ABC's I-CAUGHT * Hottest Trend in Filmmaking? Child's Play by Jeff Rossen and Jerry Tully - Sept. 10, 2007 with accompanying video news segment. ** Features *** Custom animation by David Pagano for the segment *** Infinity Squared *** Billy Gribbin of Leftfield Studios *** Star Wars: The Great Disturbance *** Grace *** Haunted *** Rise of the Empire *** Joshua Leasure of Brickfilms.com *** The Battle of New Orleans *** The Artist (as a thumbnail) *** Zero Gravity Rebellion *** Little Guys! *** Repent *** Various brickfilms from YouTube: A Batman vs Superman film, ok go treadmill, Lego YMCA, System of a Lego - Chop Suey!, Bringing lego back, a wedding brickfilm at 3:35? BBC **Using Lego as the building blocks of movie making by Mark Ward - August 18, 2011 **Features ***Chris Salt ***''Jane's Brain'' ***''Changes (for 6 Music)'' ***''Movember'' ***''LJ Rich - My LEGO Piano'' (created for the video portion of the article) ***Harry Bossert ***''Megaphone'' Online videos Vox * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVe5XPU10Zc How fan films shaped The Lego Movie] by Christophe Haubursin and Morgan Cardiff - June 15, 2017 **Features ***''Jack Stone: We Salute You!'' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***''Journey to the Moon'' by Lars Hassing and Henrik Hassing ***''The Magic Portal'' by Lindsay Fleay **Mentions or shows ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***''Lego Clutch Powers: Bad Hair Day'' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***''Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies'' ***''Hero Factory: Savage Planet'' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***''The Master'' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***'' '' ***''The Amazing Adventures of the Temp episode 1'' by Matthew Lieberman and Cody Lieberman ***''Tapporalli 2020'' by Johannes Rojola ***''Matrix 2003'' by Joseph Demme ***''Predator Montage Clip'' by Ryan Boyle ***''ONE: A Space Odyssey'' by Spite Your Face Productions ***''Krieg der Steine'' by HARPO Studios ***''Batman Begins Montage Clip'' by Jason Boyle ***''Delivery'' by Jan Gortnar ***''Pacman'' by Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz ***''Victim'' by Jan Gortnar ***''De ontsnapping van Bill Boef'' by Derk van der Heide ***''The Twelve Pains of X-mas'' by Lewis Chen ***''Thunderbirds'' by Nils "X-citing studios" Steyaert ***''Ein König reich'' by HARPO Studios ***''Animation Class: Lesson 1'' by Stefan van Zwam ***Other unidentified brickfilms sourced from Archive.org References Category:Brickfilming history Category:Lists